


Uprising

by Saricess



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Tony Stark Hate, anti tony stark, it only happens on chapter 3 but i'll put a warning in there, like kisses but thats it, talks of shock collar torture in the same chap and will put warnings in their as well, thats the only underage thing and sexual harassment in here, tony kinda forces himself onto tess, tony stark bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: A few months after the Sokovia Accords have been put in motion, Tess finds herself running away from Iron Man and the United Nations - and into the safe hands of Captain America and his team. None of them are happy with what's happening, even her father and uncle who come to help.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes & Tess Black (Marvel), James "Bucky" Barnes & Wanda Maximoff, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki & Tess Black (Marvel), Loki & Wanda Maximoff, Loki & Wanda Maximoff & Stephen Strange, Steve Rogers & Tess Black (Marvel), Team Cap & Tess Black (Marvel), Thor & Tess Black (Marvel), Wanda Maximoff & Tess Black (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Accords

An emergency news announcement was not Tess wanted during the middle of Game of Thrones, and she’s sure she isn’t the only one was yelling at the screen when the static came on, and replaced the wonderful Daenerys with a bald-headed man. 

Seems like the United Nations have had enough of enchanted people, specifically the Avengers, doing their own thing in saving lives and want them under government restriction.

Well that's a load of bullshit Tess sipped some of her fizzy drink, it was late and her mother was asleep, she had tried to keep her yelling quiet and turn it into furious whispers.

_ “And now we go to Iron Man who supports these accords-” _

“What?!” she whispered angrily and Iron Man showed up on her screen, could this night get any worse.

“...And to anyone watching this who has a special power or ability, don’t keep it to yourself. Register - we  **will** find out”

“Shit” 

She did have special powers and abilities but not once has she used them in public, only in private; even in her own home she keeps it low - afraid of what her mother might do.

_ I’m not gonna be their lapdog _ she decided as the news ended and Game of Thrones came back on, she wasn’t going to be their little pet.

The daughter of Loki bows to no one.


	2. Kidnapped

It has been a couple of months since the Sokovia Accords came into running and it has been full of shit.

The Avengers split up, with Captain America against the accords and Iron Man supporting them, it caused a huge fight in the airport which was reported on tv and the former king of Wakanda, T’Chaka was killed in a terrorist attack on the United Nations discussing the accords.

Tess didn’t register and kept herself as normal as possible, which was easy to her as she never used her powers in public; so she carried on as normal.

Her mother though as another story. 

They had argued about her registering, Tess refused and her mother wasn’t happy. It could be dangerous she said, you could be arrested and stay in jail. 

_ “You should just register and stop disappointing me” _

It was easy to see her mothers true motives, they were poor and Tess did many things to help with the situation while her mother drinks herself to sleep and stays out late with men. Her mother hasn’t lifted a single finger to help their life and now she’s seen an opportunity; if her daughter registers then they’ll surely be put in a better home and much more money.

Even if that was true Tess wouldn’t do it, she’s sacrificed enough for her ungrateful mother, she wasn’t going to do more.

Now she walks back home after a long hard day at work, her shoulders ache and her feet want out of her heels now. It’s late and ark out once again as she unlocks the door and goes inside, locking it behind her for safety before dumping her bag and on the ground, and having her feet finally free of their tight prison; and letting her long black hair fall from it’s bun.

“Tess sweetie, is that you?” her mother calls from the living room.

Tess freezes, because one her mother is calling her sweetie and two she’s calling for her in a nice voice; she only does that when there’s company.

She inwardly curses but replies in the same time “Yes Mother”

“Come in here dear, someone wants to meet you”

Now Tess knows something is wrong, the only time she has Tess meets another person is to basically sell her off in hopes to get money in exchange. She could walk away right now, but the living room is right there and Tess would have to unlock the door then run out; she would have been caught by the first sound of the key at the door. She can’t use her powers either or  _ this _ person would see and report her.

She straightens up and pushes back a lock of hair before walking to the living room where her mother sat on a chair, opposite-

Tess gasps

Because the person who's here is Tony fucking Stark.

He see’s her and gives his signature smile and stands “Ah this must be your lovely daughter daughter, Tess Black”

Her mother smiles “Yes this is her, Tess say hi to Mr Stark” Tess says nothing and her mother gives her a hard look “Tess”

She looks at Tony and gives him a small nod.

“Hello Mr Stark”

“Please, Tony is fine” he winks, her mother giggles and she feels sick. Why the hell is Tony Stark in their house?!

Seeing her shocked expression Tony takes it upon himself to explain “Now I’m sure your wondering why I’m here, well your mother has told me that you have some...special abilities”

Tess freezes again, as her mother has just told a war profiteer and support of the accords that she possesses powers; she dreads what’s coming next.

“-And you haven’t registered” he finishes and looks at her “Tess dear, we know this might be scary especially with someone of your age. But it’s the law to register when you have these special things, to not do so can result in you being in jail. I’m sure you don’t want that, do you?”

She slowly shakes her head because no, she doesn’t want to be in jail.

“If your mother told someone else they might of already put you in jail, but luckily she told me”

_ I don’t feel fucking lucky  _ she wanted to snap back, but bite on her tongue not to.

“You can register now and won’t be put in jail, you’ll do some training and other protocols so see just how much of a threat you are, we’ll also take DNA tests and fingerprints. You and your mother will be put in a nice and luxury new home and enough money to buy one more”

“Oh that sounds nice! Doesn’t it Tess? We’ll live in a much better place and you’ll be safe and not get caught” her mother’s cheerful voice echoes.

Tess says nothing and staring at them in shock, they want her to give up her freedom and become a weapon for the government, which two years ago was filled with Hydra agents; and thanks to Captain America, have all gone. How could anyone have faith in the government after that happened?

But she see’s an opening, he said only her mother told him that she had powers; but they had no proof that she does.

“But...I don’t have special abilities”

Her mother laughs “Oh don’t be silly Tess, your the daughter of Loki! Of course you have powers!”

“And my scanners just detected your heartbeat, it just indicated that you lied right there”

_ Fuck _ She stepped back, they have her cornered now. Tony saw this and quickly stood up, wearing a frown.

“This doesn’t need to be the hard way Tess, just sign and you’ll be in no trouble”

“Just say yes Tess! Sign the damn thing!”

“No!” She yelled, shocking them both “I’m not going to sign away my freedom so you” she pointed at Tony “- Can be in control! And you!” she pointed at her mother “- Can have a nice house, money and not giving a fuck about me!”

Her blue eyes started to glow green “I’m not going to sign! Not now, not ever!”

“That’s to bad Tess, I thought you were going to be a good and sensible girl”

“I am” she snapped “Which is why I won’t let you take me”

She then felt something sharp and painful in her arm, knocking it away she saw a small needle inserting some yellow liquid in her; she tore it off but it was too late. Her body was getting heavy and her eyes were dropping.

The last thing she heard and saw was her mother, looking down at her with a harsh glare

“Idiot girl”


	3. Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHOCK COLLAR TORTURE, UNDERAGE & SEXUAL HARASSMENT WARNING IN THIS CHAPTER! 
> 
> I will put the warnings down below when it takes place for them all so you can skip it

The next thing Tess wakes up to is in a cell, she can tell by the grey coloured walls, the large window that showed authorised government people behind it - oh and that she was changed to a chair in the middle of the room.

“Tess Black you are here for your resistance in registering to the Sokovia Accords and almost attacking Tony Stark aka Iron Man” a man speaks into the speaker, but she knows him; Thaddeus Ross - the one that started this whole mess.

“You are also here because of your relation to Loki, your father and Thor’s brother who brought the attack of New York in 2012”

“Let me go” she hissed, his chuckled encoded through the room.

“And let you wonder about freely? With all the power you hold and possess? God no, who knows what you do with it”

“I don’t do anything dangerous with it!”

“You expect me to believe that?”

“Well since your an egoistic dick no, I don’t”

He glared at her and she felt a little smug, he may have her change but she can still rile him up.

“Since you failed to follow the accords you should be put in jail, and you will if you refuse again and not give us information on your father”

“I’m not telling you anything” to hell is she’s put in jail; her freedom was going to be taken away anyway.

His glare was frightening; but her mothers was more.

“So be it”

* * *

Turns out the jail she was going to be put in was called “The Raft” was was kept underwater, Tess didn’t know if that was smart or stupid. She was kept handcuffed in the helicopter and pushed when the doors opened when it landed, if it wasn’t for the handcuffs she would have punched them by now.

A female officer took her in a separate room and basically forced her into prison wear, a blue overall and flat bacl shoes - all in all uncomfortable.

Then they put a shock collar one her and wrestled her into a straight jacket. She was given hard pinches and punches when he bit their hands as they put the shock collar on her.

_ I’m being treated like a wild animal in here! _

They had her walk all the way to a circle room with small cells around them, all with metal bars to stop anyone from escaping. The room she was put in had no one in it, they locked her up in her cell and left her - all alone.

_ How am I going to get out of here? _

* * *

WARNING FOR TALKS OF SHOCK COLLAR TORTURE

It had been a few hours since she was put in cell and Thaddeus Ross had come by asking for information about Loki again, when he refused they activated her collar, making her scream in pain. They continued to ask and shock her when she refused for half an hour when Thaddeus had them stop - with the promise of coming again later today.

Tess dreaded it, the shock was very painful but she didn’t give them anything, she feared what else they were going to use in her if she kept refusing. 

She heard footsteps and tensed, thoughts going to Thaddeus and his torture but was shocked to see Tony, walking in with no guards and up to her cell.

“Wow” he said “You don’t look to good”

She glared at him “When you’ve been shocked for half an hour you wouldn’t look anything except not good”

“I warned ya kid, don’t register and you’ll end up here. You made the wrong choice and now you have to pay the consequences for it”

END OF SHOCK COLLAR TORTURE

“And you know all about that wouldn't you” he frowned at and knelt down to her eye level; the shocks from earlier refused her to move.

“I’m giving you one last chance Tess, register and tell us all you know about Loki”

“One I’ll never register and two all I know about my dad is how much you know about him; he’s a Norse god, Thor’s adoptive brother, had powers, put an attack on New York and oh! He’s my dad”

“This is no time for sarcasm Tess”

“Don’t call me Tess!”

THIS IS THE WARNING!

“But it so pretty” he whispered as he knelt closer, her body refused to move backwards by the pain; but that didn’t stop Tony from holding the back of her head. “Just like you”

He smashed his lips onto hers and she froze in shock, she couldn’t believe this was happening.She tried to pull herself away but he wouldn’t let her and gripped her hair tighter.

“Stop-!”

“I will if you do what I say, register and tell us about Loki”

“I won’t-”

He kissed her again and this used his free hand to lay on her waist, she shuddered in disgust as she felt his hands on her; she wanted him off -  **now!**

Suddenly he was blasted away, hitting the opposite all. She looked down to see her body surrounded with green fog, she knew this power; it was hers and she was going to use it.

END OF WARNING

She quickly had the shock collar and straight jacket taken off, rubbing her sore neck and wrists before looking back at Tony, who was slowly getting up. He looked at her and his eyes widened, hand going to the comms in his ear; not a second later red lights flashed across the room and a loud alarm was ringing.

_ I need to work fast  _ She worked her magic to teleport out, aiming for an alleyway back home she knows. She has never teleported before, but desperate times calls for desperate measures.

“I’m not letting you get away!” Tony yelled and grabbed onto her just as she managed to teleport, she threw him off and she looked at her surroundings. She managed to get where she wanted, but now she had to deal with a paedophile out to arrest her.

“Get here” she yelped as he grabbed her again and pulled her to him, but she blasted him back with her magic and ran. She couldn’t go back home, not after what her mother did and Tony already knew where that was so he would find her easily. 

She needed to get somewhere safe and fast.

* * *

It had been three hours but with the luck of her magic Tess finally managed to avoid Tony for that long, she had blasted him, thrown him and made things fall on him to get him off her trail. She had used the last of her magic to disable his armour, he fell somewhere behind her but she kept on running. Now she’s hiding in an abandoned warehouse, it was easy to get in and she went inside and hid in the shadows of a wall; harder for people to see her.

She concentrated on her breathing, taking slow deep breaths; she would kill for a bottle of water right now.

Her breathing calmed down and she leaned back against the cold stone wall, she supposes she should be grateful for the new change in clothes - the prison wear did more good against the cold then her previous outfit; blouse and skirt with a blazer, tights and heels. There was almost no way she would've gotten away if she had worn them.

Her magic was out too, she didn’t have enough energy to conjure it again.

She was defenceless.

A sudden footstep caught her attention, she sat still in her spot and took care with her breathing - making sure it wasn’t too loud.

The footsteps got louder and closer, she hoped it wasn’t Tony again because she didn’t have much to fight back with. She waited as they came closer until the moon shined through the window and revealed the source.

It was Captain America, or someone that looked like him. The star was gone from his suit and now has a beard - if she wasn’t being chased down she would have swooned.

“Cap?” She shakes and comes out of the shadows, he turns to her and she seems his shoulders relax.

“Hey, your Tess right?” he asks comfortably, she nods and he smiles “Good, we’ve been told what happened and we’re here to help”

“I know” she nods and hugs him tight, surprising him “Please take me away, I don’t want to be here anymore”

“Hey it’s ok, we’re here now” he hugs her back “Your safe”

And for the first time in her life, Tess believes those words.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know i'm writing a tess black fanfic but i got another idea for her involved with the mcu so deal with it


End file.
